Simon Magus
Sheet Name: Simon “Magus” Smith :Race: Human :Class: Mage Level: 7 :Sex: male Age: 18 Ht: 187 Wt:'''76 '''Hair: Long black Eyes: Dark brown :Alignment: NG© :Str: 14 (0/+1), Dex: 16 (+1/+1/-2), Con: 16 (+2), Int: 18 (7), Wis: 9, Chr: 16 (?); :HP: 39 MV: 12 (21C) :Weapons: Daggers +2 (THAC0 16), Claws (THAC0 17) :Armor Class: -7 (Living Armor, Amulet of Melvin, Cloak of Protection +1, Dex) :Special Defenses: Magic Resistance 30%, Immunity to lightning, Immune to weapons of less then +2, Absorb fire (75dmg, after this point fire deals double dmg). :Secondary Skills:(Scribe) Reading/Writing (Int +2)1, Languages, Ancient (Int +0)1, Local History (Chr +0)1. :Non-weapon proficiencies: Ancient History (Int -1)1, Bureaucracy (Int +0)2, Dancing (Dex +0)1, Etiquette (Chr +0)1, Fast-Talking (Chr ± special modifier) 1, Heraldry (Int -0)1, Gaming (Int +0) 1, Observation (Int +0)1, Poetry (Int -2)1, Riding, Airborne (Wis -2)2, Riding, Land-based (Wis +3)1, Singing (Chr +0)1, Spellcraft (Int -2)1 Swimming (Str +0)1, : Weapon proficiencies: Dagger, Unarmed. :Languages: Kandor, Almar, Meza, Giant. Spell book: :0 Level: Cantrip, Clean, Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Daze, Fire Finger, Ghost Sound, Invisible Scribe, Light, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Mordenkainen’s Lubrication, Open/Close, Ray of Frost, Read Magic, Resistance, Slap, Wizard Mark. :1st Level: Alarm, Armor, Charm Person(1), Chromatic Orb, Comprehend Languages, Enlarge(1), Ecstacy, Feather Fall, Identify, Magic Missile(3), Mount, Partly Enlargement, Shield, Sleep, Tenser's Floating Disc, Unseen Servant. :2nd Level: Alter Self, Bind, Blindness, Blur, Continual Light, Darkness, 15' Radius, Deafness, Deeppockets, Detect Evil, Detect Invisibility, ESP, Flaming Sphere , Fog Cloud, Fool's Gold, Forget, Glitterdust, Hypnotic Pattern, Improved Phantasmal Force, Invisibility, Irritation, Knock, Know Alignment, Leomund's Trap, Levitate, Locate Object, Magic Mouth, Melf's Acid Arrow(1), Mirror Image(1), Misdirection, Protection From Cantrips, Pyrotechnics, Ray of Enfeeblement(1), Rope Trick, Scare, Shatter, Spectral Hand, Stinking Cloud, Strength, Summon Swarm, Tasha's Uncontrollable Hideous Laughter, Web(1), Whispering Wind, Wizard Lock :3rd Level: Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Fireball(1), Flame Arrow, Fly, Haste, Hold Person, Hold Undead, Leomund’s Tiny Brothel, Lightning Bolt, Protection from Normal Missiles, Suggestion, Slow, Tongues, Wraithform :4th Level: Dimension Door, Improved Strength(1) Stoneskin(1) Magiske ting: :Amulet of Melvin: The possessor of the Amulet can Memorize 1 Additional spell each level of spells from 1st to 9th Level. The possessor of this amulet gains a +2 bonus to Armor Class, saving throws and 10% Magic Resistance. :Robe of Protection +2 (Non-Magical): Lavet af edderkoppesilke, denne dragt giver god beskyttelse, men virker ikke kumulativt med magisk rustning. :Cloak of Protection +1: Handlet af en to-hovedet trold for en madkurv. :Good luck Charm: Fået af Mountain King.. :Living Armour: AC:-2 natural. Kan lave claws og spikes. Immune to lightning. En vis beskyttelse af ild. (75 fire damage. Efter dette double damage.) Vulnerable to cold. Kan godt dø. Immune to weapons of less then +2. +20%MR. :Winged Boots: Jeg kan Flyve! (21C) 2 timer om dagen (12timer per 1 timers opladning) Dositheos Simons familiar. Dositheos er en Kardinal sangfugl med mage levels. :Race: Bird, Cardinal (Familiar) :Class/Level: Hit Dice 1, Mage Level 3 :Sex: Male Age: -- Ht: 8.4" Wt: 300g :Alignment: NG :STR: 3 DEX: 20 (+3/+3/-4) CON: 14 INT: 17(6) WIS: 14 CHA: 17 :HP: 21 MV: 1, Fl 36(B) :Armor Class: AC 2 (Natural armor, Armor Bonus, Dexterity) :THAC0 20; AT 1/1; Damage 1/1/1; SA; Magic Items; SD Magic Items; MR 0 %; ML 16; XP :Magic Items: :Special Abilities: Alertness, Deliver Touch Spells, Empathic Link, Share Spells, Speak with Master, Spell Casting :Familiar Enhancers: Detect Magic (10-foot radius, always on), Protection from evil (Once per day, 2 rounds per level of the master), Protection from cantrips (Once a day, duration 24 hours) :Secondary Skills: Singing :Non-weapon proficiencies: Alertness (Wis +1)1,Artistic Ability (Wis +0)1, Direction Sense (Wis +1)1, Heraldry (Int -0)1, Observation (Int +0)1, Reading/Writing (Int +1)1, Spellcraft (Int -2)1 :Weapon proficiencies: Natural weapons :Languages: Can only communicate with Master. Knows Meza, Almar and Kandor. :Spells per day: 0 level: 2, 1st level: 2, 2nd level: 1 :Spellbook: Samme som Simon: Level 0 og 1., Dog kan den kun ”Huske” 14 spells. :XP Obtained:5301 Next:10000 Baggrunds historie: Lærling hos Melvin Well, og på tidspunktet eventyret starter den ældste af eleverne. Simon er vokset op i en mindre landsby som smedesøn, men har siden hans start teenage år været på troldmandsbænken. (Simon har også en Sort Bog, med nogle guidelines og regler for ham selv til hans rejse som Xenofilernes Don Juan) Personlighed Som nævnt er Simon lidt af en Don Juan. I det mindste i hans egne øje. Udadtil virker han næppe som den flittigste lærling, men han ynder at skabe solide bekendskaber med troldmænd fra hele Almar. Der kommer mere her. Bekendskaber Ved siden af al hans indlæring har han gjort sig gode bekendskaber med flere af de jævnaldrende fra Melvins borg. Deriblandt den mystiske magistuderende, Rachel Goodman, der besidder medfødte magiske evner. William Whitemoor jr. er nok Simons bedste ven udenfor skolen. William er søn af William Whitemoor sr. kaptajnen af Melvins bodyguards, og borgens Hira præstinde, Isabella Whitemoor. Han er også broder til Isabella Sofia Whitemoor, der tidligere har været soldat og bodyguard for en Hira præst udenbys fra. Hun har siden taget Hira til hjertet, og er vores gode samaritaner. Richard Ravenheart, der er aspirerende skovvogter og søn af den fungerende skovvogter for Melvin Wells menageri. Sidst, men ikke mindst, er ”lillesøsteren” til denne vennekreds Christina Quinn. Hun er Melvin Wells adoptivbarn, der i en lidt for ung alder er begyndt på tyvestreger. Kontaktliste - Melvin Well Simons lærermester, og Lenstroldmanden i Huuuge Tracks of Laaand. Er desuden medlem i The Great Council of Almar . - Constance Lord. Kvindelig High Wizard fra The Great Council of Almar. Hun er bosat ved "Bjergene" ved skovkanten (Østlige Almar).. Kender Melvin Well godt. - Queen Altena. Dryad Dronning af Dark Woods.. Halvgud i hendes domæne, og god ven af Melvin. Hendes følge er bundliderlige woodland creatures.. seriøst... - Thomas Owl. Lenstroldmand i det sydlige hjørne af Almar. Flink nok. (Bor ved templet til Fertility) - Vincent Greene? Lenstroldmand i Lake Valley. Konen er desværre død. - Annabell Day Apprentes. Menes måske at være seksuelt misbrugt, og har brændt hendes masters hus ned. Bor ligenu hos Rachel's forældre som Barmaid. - Erina Halvork tøs, der arbejder på en slesk kro i en by nær Melvin Well. Hun virker kvik, og bryder sig ikke om mages. Jeg skal nok overbevise hende om mit værd. - Tifanny Troldmandslæring af someone famous. hun var på hold med Amazonerne under skattejagten. - Simon Masters Lenstroldmand af White Peak. - Randy Giant kvinde, der hjalp mig ud af kulden i fortiden. Er ligenu sammen med Wizard of the White Pass. - Jarl Lars Randy's far, og leder af White Pass. Klog, og intelligent jarl, der kan tale almarisk. - Irene deWinter Datter af Mountain King. Fundet bevidstløst i bjergene. - Mountain King Halvgud, og kongen af White Peaks. Scoringer :Centaur tøs - 15årig ung tøs fra skoven ved siden af Almar, mod Øst. Navn:Cira og kender også "bosted".. :Tvillinge satyr trekant... NICE!... Jeg har navne og adresser.. :Janni tøs hos Thomas Owl.. Sammen med Thomas Owl!.. Meget sammen.... Har adresse. :Hag - Vi hjalp en købmand med et familieproblem, og gjorde kort tjeneste hos Hag'en. sidste dags charm. :Grøn/sort drage på Iron Island Den Lille Sorte Regler for den lille sorte. :- Ingen racediskrimination. (Intelligent liv) :- Aldersmæssigt forsvareligt. :- Jo flere faktorer jo bedre. Faktorer: :Familiemedlemmer. Tvillinger, søskende, mødre og lign. :Flere deltagere. Orgier er godt. Flere Orgier er Flere Godt! :Skaf kontakter. Adresser, navne, informationer. :Ingen bindinger. Ingen forhold eller dybere følelser. Men forbliv stadig menneskelig og venlig. Dødsfjender - Michael Steele. "Necromancer" Master Wizard. Østlig Almar. Dårlig attitude, dårlig behandling, et svin. - Annabel Applebloom. Kvindelig High Wizard. Bosat ved "Bjergene" ved skovkanten, Nabo til Michael Steele og Constance Lord. Emblem er æbleblomster. Hun er en nyindsat troldkvinde i området, der virker fornuftigt. Køn, "ung" kvinde. (FAKE TROLDKVINDE). Forrådte byen med kaptajnen der var assassin - "Kaptain Brill Huntington" - Assassin, og i ledtog med Annabel Applebloom Kategori:Helping Hand of Simon Magus Kategori:Magiker Kategori:Hans